El galante invencible
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Lo que para Harry era un día excepcionalmente agradable se convertirá en la mayor pesadilla de su vida al encontrarse con el retorno de Lockhart, y además éste viene a Hogwarts acompañado por Voldemort que ahora era bueno. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Me sorprende las pocas historias que incluyen en sus characters a Gilderoy Lockhart, a pesar que en lo personal me parece un sujeto demasiado gracioso precisamente por su infinita vanidad.

 **El galante invencible**

Era una mañana más en el agradable y cálido lugar que era el Gran Comedor del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todos los profesores (incluido el aburrido fantasma del profesor Binns) se encontraban allí en un día que resultaba radiante y maravilloso para todos. Harry Potter, un estudiante de sexto año que estaba del lado de la casa de Gryffindor, estaba desayunando muy contento las papas asadas y el jugo de calabaza que tenía en ese momento. Todo parecía estar bien, incluso Draco Malfoy, gran enemigo de Harry y estudiante de la casa de Slytherin; y Severus Snape, que según Harry era el más despreciable de los profesores de Hogwarts, radiaban alegría a su alrededor y no hacían nada que pudiera molestar o incomodar a Harry. Todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto para durar.

-¡Saludos, mis queridos fans! ¡Sé que me han extrañado en estos tres años y medio que he estado fuera de la vista!

Harry casi escupe su trago de jugo de calabaza y voltea horrorizado a ver la fuente de aquella voz que esperaba nunca más oír. Ataviado con una túnica de color magenta tan intenso que incluso brillaba, con su cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado, el sombrero puesto ligeramente ladeado para resaltar aún más su aspecto, sus dientes tan blancos y brillantes que a veces Harry pensaba que podrían servir de linterna, el antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart, había retornado a Hogwarts.

-¡Oh, no!- se lamenta Harry por ver arruinado el día.

-¿Cómo pudo Lockhart salir de San Mungo?- pregunta Ron con los ojos desorbitados.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que haya regresado para nada agradable- advierte Harry que se sentía cada vez más incómodo.

-Mi hermosa multitud (aunque no son tan hermosos como yo), he logrado superar una difícil etapa en el hospital de San Mungo para heridas y enfermedades mágicas- empieza Lockhart avanzando con paso triunfal por el centro del Gran Comedor-, pero no he regresado así sin más, sino que he traído de mi primer viaje en esta nueva etapa de mi prolífica historia, una nueva hazaña que ningún mago hubiese creído posible.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abre nuevamente detrás de Lockhart, y de allí sale alguien que hizo que más de uno saltara de horror o pegara gritos que casi revientan los tímpanos de sus compañeros más cercanos. Harry saca alarmado su varita, y puede notar que todos los profesores (incluyendo a Albus Dumbledore) se ponen de pie también. Lockhart había traído al colegio ni más ni menos que a Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más famoso de todos los tiempos.

-¿¡QUÉ HACE VOLDEMORT AQUÍ!?- Harry blande su varita con todas sus fuerzas, esperando la más mínima señal para lanzar su mejor maleficio.

-Harry, Harry, Harry- Lockhart ríe divertido y señala a Voldemort con la mano abierta-. No hay de qué preocuparse, pues yo, el gran, poderoso, hábil, inteligente, famoso, sabio y bello Gilderoy Lockhart, he logrado lo imposible al hacer que nuestro amigo Voldy se pasara al lado bien.

El Gran Comedor entero se llena de murmullos y comentarios de incredulidad. Era para la gran mayoría difícil, por no decir imposible, pensar que realmente el malévolo Voldemort fuera vencido y convencido para estar del lado de un farsante sonriente como Lockhart. El ex-profesor ríe con elocuencia y se dirige a la mesa de los profesores, donde se encontraban sus ocupantes completamente mudos y la mayoría aún mantenía en ristre sus varitas.

-Me has sorprendido, Gilderoy- dice Dumbledore con gesto de desconcierto, algo que ninguno de los alumnos del colegio había visto jamás-. No comprendo cómo le hiciste para derrotar a lord Voldemort...

-Yo ya no quiero ese nombre tan maléfico- interrumpe Voldemort con una voz que aumenta aún más la sorpresa de todos. Aún su voz era fría y aguda, pero a la vez denotaba inocencia, como si se tratara de un niño muy grande y feo con cara de serpiente-. Mi nombre verdadero es Tom, y quiero que me llamen por ese nombre, o en todo caso Voldy, que al menos así no es tan tenebroso.

-De acuerdo, Tom- Dumbledore se aclara la garganta y se vuelve a dirigir a Lockhart-. Como iba diciendo, me interesa saber cómo hiciste para docificar a Tom, Gilderoy.

-¡Por supuesto, Albus!- no pocos alumnos y profesores se sintieron escandalizados por esa ligereza de Lockhart para tratar con el director del colegio- Fue poco después de que culminé mi rehabilitación en San Mungo. Lo primero que hice fue regresar a casa y buscar algo de dinero que tenía guardado para comprar una varita nueva. Todo iba bien y pude hacer mi compra, pero a partir de entonces el mal posó sus ojos en mí, en vista de que soy un mago con un gran talento y representaba una amenaza mientras siguiera vivo, así que...

* * *

 **Flashback**

Gilderoy Lockhart paseaba tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon, viendo con ojo detallista todos los cambios acontecidos desde el día en que perdió sus recuerdos. Le entristecía mucho saber que su imagen había pasado de moda mucho tiempo atrás, muy probablemente por la decepción que debió causar en sus fans el saber que Lockhart había quedado inhabilitado por un hechizo desmemorizante, o tal vez porque Harry y Ron se encargaron de delatarlo. Se decide a ir a Flourish y Blotts para anunciar su retorno, pero es interceptado por cuatro mortífagos que cubrían sus rostros con una capucha y una horrible máscara.

-Oh, vaya. Parece que mi primera gran aventura empieza ahora- dice para sí mismo Lockhart sin dejar de sonreír.

-Este es tu fin, Lockhart. Prepárate para morir- dice uno de los mortífagos levantando su varita de forma amenazadora.

-Ustedes no me pueden engañar- Lockhart sonríe burlón y niega con la cabeza como si estuviera en una situación divertida-. Mejor quítense las máscaras, Macnair, Alecto, Amycus y Bellatrix- los cuatro mortífagos se asustan y retroceden un poco al ver sus identidades descubiertas.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudiste saber que éramos nosotros?- pregunta Macnair quitándose la máscara.

-Es que sus disfraces son demasiado obvios para mí. No creo que pudiesen engañar a un niño de ocho años, y mucho menos a alguien tan hábil y experimentado como yo.

Los cuatro mortífagos se dedican a lanzar toda clase de conjuros malignos, pero Lockhart los esquivaba todos o los bloqueaba de manera grácil, como si estuviera más bien practicando pasos de baile. Bellatrix era quien lanzaba los conjuros más poderosos, pero Lockhart ni sudó al detenerlos. El grupo maligno no comprendía de qué manera Lockhart podía con todos a la vez. Con un floreteo de su mano, Lockhart desarma a los cuatro mortífagos al mismo tiempo, ganando así un duelo que en un principio parecía más peligroso.

-No lo entiendo- dice Alecto con un hilo de voz- ¿Cómo puede un solo mago derrotarnos a nosotros, a cuatro de los mortífagos más leales al Señor Tenebroso?

-La verdad es que ha sido demasiado simple. Sus movimientos fueron demasiado predecibles y no podrían haberme hecho daño aunque me atacaran por la espalda y en total silencio. Ahora será mejor que se rindan.

Los mortífagos no tuvieron de otra. Tres de ellos levantaron las manos en señal de rendición, pero Bellatrix recurrió a un desesperado último recurso y se tocó la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo, decidida a llamar al maligno lord Voldemort. Lockhart, muy a pesar de todo, no parecía preocupado en absoluto cuando éste oscuro personaje llega.

-Mi señor...- dijo Bellatrix en reverencia al Señor Tenebroso.

El cielo se había oscurecido de golpe por un gigantesco cúmulo de nubes que llegó escoltando al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero Lockhart permanecía sonriente como si sólo soplara una suave y agradable brisa primaveral. Voldemort, sin decir nada, lanza un conjuro que va a Lockhart tan rápido que parecía una bala, pero el rubio esquiva el maleficio sin despeinarse.

-Buen intento, lord Voldemort, pero definitivamente no estás del todo bien si ese fue tu mejor ataque...

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Voldemort despidiendo un aura de ira por fallar su ataque.

-Oh, qué mala educación de mi parte el no presentarme como es debido- Lockhart hace una reverencia quitándose su sombrero-. Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, orden de Merlín, tercera clase; ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; durante cinco años consecutivos fui ganador al premio a la mejor sonrisa en la revista _Corazón de bruja_ , y muchas, muchas cosas más...

Voldemort no estuvo dispuesto a escuchar qué más tenía Lockhart en su haber. Lanzó nuevamente varios conjuros pero el rubio nuevamente los esquiva uno a uno sin la menor dificultad. Voldemort entra en cólera y lanza sus conjuros con más y más fuerza y violencia, sin que esto surtiera efecto alguno. Lockhart era demasiado hábil y no pudo ser tocado ni una sola vez.

-¡ _AVADA KEDAVRA_! ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE MIS HECHIZOS NO LOGREN ALCANZARTE!?- se pregunta Voldemort cada vez más frustrado.

-Es una lástima, lord Voldy, que tus habilidades parecieran estar desgastándose- se mofa Lockhart mirándose las uñas de forma despreocupada-. Y pensar que estoy fuera de forma, y aún así te supero de forma amplia. Tus intenciones en cada conjuro son demasiado obvias y no logras engañarme, pero ahora llegó el momento de derrotarte. El mundo mágico lleva mucho tiempo esperando por tu derrota, y sería una ofensa muy grande de mi parte si no lo hago ahora mismo- los mortífagos retroceden horrorizados, mientras que Voldemort estaba petrificado en su lugar, empezando a sentir miedo- _¡Obliviate!_

El hechizo de Lockhart alcanza sin problemas a Voldemort, quien sale disparado hacia atrás y cae en el extremo opuesto de la calle del callejón Diagon. Los mortífagos miran temerosos lo que ocurría, pensando en lo inevitable: Voldemort había sido derrotado.

Todo el mundo empieza a salir de las distintas tiendas y miran la escena entre la curiosidad y el miedo. Voldemort abre sus ojos y se levanta sosteniéndose la cabeza porque le estaba doliendo, las personas que acababan de salir retroceden al saber de quién se trataba, pero Voldemort no hace nada mayor, sólo mira alrededor muy confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta Voldemort con voz tímida, para estupefacción de todos?- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy yo?

-Mi querido amigo Tom Ryddle- Lockhart le tiende la mano al heredero de Slytherin y éste la acepta-, me temo mucho que hasta hace poco andabas por el camino incorrecto, pero no temas, porque yo he logrado poner fin a tus fechorías y ahora puedes ir por el camino del bien.

-Oh, no sabía que yo era así- dice Voldemort con claro remordimiento-. Gracias por hacerme alguien bueno. Eres un héroe.

-Sólo llámame Gilderoy Lockhart, amigo mío- finaliza el divo con pose épica, y todo el mundo lo empieza a vitorear.

Las aclamaciones alcanzan su máximo volumen desde el primer momento. Todos aclamaban a Lockhart y lo felicitaban por haber logrado posiblemente la más grande hazaña de toda la historia de la magia.

- _¡LOCKHART, LOCKHART, LOCKHART...!_

-¡No se preocupen, queridos amigos! Estoy dispuesto a firmar autógrafos desde este mismo momento- todos vuelven a gritar y se forman con papel y otras cosas a mano para que Lockhart los firmara.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

-...Y así fue como vencía al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso- concluye su discurso Lockhart como si así pusiera fin a una obra teatral.

Todo el Gran Comedor se deshizo en aplausos, para consternación de Harry. El colmo llega cuando ve que incluso Hermione, Ron y Ginny también aplauden con todas sus fuerzas, pero el mismo Harry ni siquiera se esfuerza en fingir admiración ni nada parecido. Lockhart parecía que había llegado lo más lejos posible, pero todavía tenía una carta por jugarse.

-Bueno- Dumbledore empieza a mostrarse con un gesto de derrota, cosa que a Harry le parecía lo más aterrador que había visto nunca-, eso significa que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Te delego desde ahora mi puesto como director del colegio, Gilderoy.

Harry se levanta de un salto, tratando de algún modo de cerciorarse que había escuchado todo mal. Dumbledore no podía renunciar a su puesto, Hogwarts no podía tener futuro sin él. Lockhart en cambio sonrió y se acercó aún más a la mesa de profesores.

-En realidad venía con la idea de regresar a mi antiguo puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero si dices que yo soy mejor que tú en el puesto de director...- Gilderoy no hace ningún esfuerzo en disimular que su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más por la satisfacción- Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Albus, porque tú y tus profesores contarán con una justa y merecida pensión.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta McGonagall totalmente desconcertada.

-Verás, mi querida Minerva- Lockhart hace como si la pregunta fuese sobre cómo hacía para mantener su peinado-, resulta que durante mi breve batalla con Voldy, pude idear en mi cabeza una nueva y maravillosa poción que puse a prueba conmigo mismo que sirve para multiplicar varias veces a las personas- todo el mundo se escandaliza y trata de comprender qué significaba aquello-. Sólo déjenme darles una muestra.

Gilderoy silba con fuerza y resuena por todo el Gran Comedor, y entonces entran varios Lockharts exactamente iguales al original, con la única excepción de que cada copia venía con una túnica de color distinto. Harry sentía que el alma se le venía al piso al saber lo que ello significaba: Lockhart no solo sería el director de Hogwarts, sino que también impartiría él mismo todas las asignaturas a todos los años. Su sueño inicial se había convertido de pronto en una horrible pesadilla.

Todos los profesores miran con frustración la llegada de los Lockharts, y del mismo modo empiezan a salir del Gran Comedor, uno por uno, pasando al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, por lo que Harry pudo ver con pavor el rostro de derrota de cada profesor. Harry siempre quiso que se fuera Snape, pero la alternativa de tener a Lockhart dando clases hacía que Snape de pronto no pareciera tan mal profesor. McGonagall, Hagrid, Rubby-Plank, Slughorn, Sprout, Binns, Trelawney, Hooch... todos se iban con sus cabezas agachadas y sin mirar a los ojos de ningún alumno. Dumbledore es el último en retirarse, y es entonces que Harry hace lo único de lo que era capaz en ese momento.

-Por favor, profesor Dumbledore, no se vaya. No deje que Lockhart se quede con el colegio- ruega Harry de una manera que jamás había pensado que lo haría, ni siquiera con los Dursley.

-Lo siento, Harry- dice Dumbledore con voz lastimera que casi hace que Harry llore de terror-. Pero ante Lockhart, no soy más que un viejo inútil. Estarás mejor bajo su tutela- y así, Dumbledore se va para siempre, con un paso que estaba muy, pero muy lejos de ser el paso magnífico que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Harry se sentía destrozado. Jamás, nunca en toda su vida, había siquiera imaginado que Dumbledore pudiese dar tanta lástima como en ese momento. Lockhart, indiferente al trauma de Harry, se acomoda en la silla del director, mientras sus clones toman asiento en los puestos de cada uno de los profesores, mientras que Voldemort toma un asiento de la mesa de Slytherin y continúa saludando a los demás alumnos como si él mismo fuese un alumno que recién estaba empezando.

-¡Y esto no es todo, mis jóvenes pupilos!- sentencia Lockhart alzando la copa de Dumbledore- Gracias a que mi poción de clonación hizo muchas copias de mí mismo, también asumí con mucha humildad la dirección del Ministerio de Magia y de cada uno de los departamentos que lo conforman- Harry siente que los ojos se le empezaban a salir. La pesadilla cada vez era peor-. Gracias a que podré contar con mis propias brillantes e infalibles ideas, decidí que para asegurar una mejor educación en cada escalafón, todos ustedes empezarán nuevamente desde cero.

-¿¡OTRA VEZ A PRIMER AÑO!?- Harry no pudo aguantar más y se puso de pie, enardecido completamente.

-Pero no te preocupes, mi querido y joven alumno favorito, Harry. En vista de que deseas convertirte en toda una celebridad como yo, estoy dispuesto a darte clases particulares y te ensañaré a responder adecuadamente a todas mis fans dos veces por semana ¿Verdad que es una idea encantadora?

El Gran Comedor en pleno aplaude con fuerza a Harry, pero para él eran más bien burlas. Pasaría siete años más recibiendo enseñanza de un pelotón de clones de Lockhart, y para colmo, tendría que ir a su despacho dos veces por semana. Era peor que la más horrible forma de muerte imaginable.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **Carpa**

Harry es sacudido de su cama por un fortísimo golpe que recibe en el rostro. Al tratar de levantarse y poner una mano en su mejilla, comprende que Ron lo había despertado con una bofetada. Jamás se había sentido tan agradecido de recibir un golpe.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Harry?- pregunta Ron con gesto de terror- Empezaste a gritar como loco de la nada, y entonces traté de despertarte, pero gritabas tan fuerte que no me escuchaste... y no tuve otra opción...

-Y estuvo muy bien que lo hicieras, Ron- felicita Harry dándole a Ron unas palmadas en su hombro-. Tuve una pesadilla demasiado horrible, menos mal que eso nunca pasará.

Hermione entra en la carpa en la que los chicos se encontraban, alarmada por los gritos. Harry se ve forzado a explicar acerca del sueño que tuvo con Lockhart, a lo que Ron le confirma su apoyo diciéndole que un sueño como ese no se lo hubiese deseado ni a su peor enemigo, mientras que Hermione bufa algo enfadada por la falsa alarma y se va nuevamente a hacer guardia en la entrada de la carpa. Ron aprovecha para acercarle a Harry algo de comer y él acepta gustoso.

-Realmente prefiero soñar con el grim todas las noches por el resto de mi vida que volver a soñar con Lockhart, eso fijo- opina Harry a mitad de su comida.

-Ya lo creo. Menos mal que lo más probable sea que nunca salga de San Mungo, sería un verdadero estorbo si anduviera por ahí suelto, aunque de todos modos los mortífagos lo podrían liquidar en cuestión de segundos- señala Ron entre divertido y algo horrorizado al intentar imaginarse un mundo como el sueño de Harry.

Harry pensaba que el día era bastante agradable a pesar del mal tiempo que hacía afuera y que él y sus amigos apenas iniciaban la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Todo valía si Lockhart no estaba cerca.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así culmino mi historia número 88, aunque sea la primera sobre Harry Potter. Espero volver a escribir sobre la saga pronto, y si es así, podría ser otro OS. Por el momento me despido y les deseo un buen día.

Hasta otra


End file.
